


Sherlollipops - Parenting 101

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock startles Molly with an unexpected question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Parenting 101

“Molly, do you think I’d make a good parent?”

Molly stared at Sherlock, who was draped over the back of her sofa like a human afghan. She struggled to make sense of his out-of-nowhere question while at the same time struggling to come fully awake from her nap. Last she’d seen, Sherlock had been happily ensconced in her spare bedroom, tapping away on her laptop with Toby purring on his lap. And now this - “Where did this come from?” she asked groggily as she sat up.

“John and Mary are parents now,” he not-explained, his face now only inches from hers. 

“So, what, you’re worried about what kind of a god-father you’re going to be, then?” Molly asked, just as confused as before.

Sherlock gave a huge, gusting sigh, rolled off the back of the sofa and nearly squashed her as he landed next to her. “No, I’m not worried about god-fatherly duties, Molly, I want to know if you think I’d make a good father or not.”

“Um, I don’t know, you seem to be good with kids from what I’ve seen.” She wasn’t lying, even though her mind was doing a bit of a happy dance at the way Sherlock was snuggled up next to her, seemingly oblivious of their proximity. She’d seen him with Archie at John’s wedding, and he’d learned how to feed, burp and change a baby well enough that Mary was happy to let him watch little Adelaide unsupervised.

“So you think that, in spite of my many flaws, I might actually make a passable parent?”

Why was he pressing her on this? Why her in particular? “Why don’t you ask John and Mary what they think?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and gave her his patented ‘isn’t it obvious’ look. “Because I don’t want to have a child with either John or Mary, Molly. If I’m going to be a father, it seems logical to discuss it with said potential child’s potential mother.”

It took Molly’s muddled mind a moment to parse his meaning, but when she did she backed away so suddenly that she fell off the sofa with a thud.

“Molly! Are you all right?” Sherlock asked, leaning down with a concerned expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

“Sherlock, are you asking me…are you saying…what exactly are you saying?” she demanded from her supine position on the floor, wedged between the sofa and the coffee table.

“I’m saying that I would someday possibly like to have a child or children with you,” he replied, as calmly as if he were describing the weather. “Isn’t that obvious?”

“Um, it is now,” Molly replied, finally allowing him to help her back up to the sofa. Where he immediately wrapped his lanky form around hers and snuggled his head on her chest. “But maybe next time you want to talk to me about things like this, it can be after we’ve had a first date? Or become engaged or even married?” 

He waved a hand dismissively before draping it back over her shoulder. “Details. Moriarty’s been dealt with, I’ve been pardoned, I’ve discovered that parenthood isn’t nearly as boring as I thought it would be, and, what else?” He raised his head so that he could look her dead in the eyes. “Oh, yes, of course. I love you.”

It was hands down the most confusing conversation Molly had ever had, but the way Sherlock kissed her immediately after saying those three little words was impossible to misconstrue.  


Judging by the way he pulled her even closer, her enthusiastic response was just as easy to understand.


End file.
